Recruiting the Lone Spider
by CCBFangirl12
Summary: When Peter Parker (Spiderman) meets SHEILD and The Avengers in a very unique way… (Fanfic set after "The Amazing Spiderman 2" and "Captin America: The Winter Soldier")
1. Chapter 1

**Don't forget to post a review! P.S NOT A ONE-SHOT!**

"Peter?! I need to speak with you please! Peter?!" After he hears the voice of his Aunt May, Peter literally flops out of bed, hitting the floor in pain. Peter Parker was hurting everywhere. A few nights ago, he fought a giant robot rhino. Ofcourse, who couldn't forget that?! Millions and bruises and scrapes were on his slim body, and he walked like he was an old man who lost his cane.

"Comin' Aunt May!" Peter said as he stumbled downstairs after getting pants on.

"Peter, how come you haven't showed me anything about your job at the press office?" Peter's eyes widened.

"Uh… well, I am a field agent. I don't go to the office much. Once I get the call, I'm on the clock taking the pictures of the latest scoop." Peter was hoping that that's what news reporters said. He had forgotten about his favorite hobby ever since he started wearing the mask!

"Ok Peter... I was just wondering since you go right to your room after your day at work. I am going to go to do my shift at the volunteer home today; I hope that's ok Peter. You're alright here?" She said as she got her violet purse and put her hand on the doorknob, and hesitated. "Peter?!" She saw him jerk awake from the table he was sitting that and focus his eyes again. She smiled and closed the door behind her. What Aunt May didn't know, was that Peter went to sleep 2 hours ago.

"Yep! Yep! Have fun, Aunt May; I will be here all day." Peter heard the door close as he was turning on the TV and pouring an extra cup of coffee while his eyes were practically closed. He was going to need the caffeine.

"What's the status on Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton, again Stark?" Colson said as the computer board turned on to their new fancy computer.

"Hold on, I still need to calibrate the location trackers." Tony said as he was scanning the New York area on his hologram screen.

"What the hell were these location trackers doing on my bow?!" Someone said as he walked into Stark's basement SHIELD office. "Tony? Care to answer that?"

"Nice too see you too, Hawkeye." Tony smirked as he spoke "Have you seen Natasha recently?" Tony's eyes locked were locked on his computer screen the whole time.

"Nope, I thought she was with—" Hawkeye started, but was cut off.

"Who the hell put a tracker on my NECK?! Stark!" The girl bursted in practically screaming. Tony looked up.

"Now we know where Agent Romanoff is!" Tony said, with a sarcastic, yet amused glimpse in his eyes. Natasha smirked, not as amused.

"What were they for, anyway?" Clint said, dropping his equipment on the floor by the doorway.

"If we needed to call the nearby Avengers to Stark base to talk about a new mission." Colson said.

"Lucky for Thor." Natasha muttered. Nobody was pleased with the whole conversation, since it was 4:00 in the morning.

"So whats this 'Mission' you speak of?" Clint asked.

"I wanted to know if you 5 would be willing to take a little road trip. To find another superhero with an amazing reputation, but keeps his identity secret." Colson said, with a mysterious smile at the end.

"Another Avenger?! I had a hard time getting used to Captain 1800s and The Iron Wit!" Clint said, with sarcasm in his voice.

"Well you weren't a peach either Hawkeye…" Steve said as he walked in with his shield hooked to his back. "By the way, I wasn't born in the 1800s. It was the early 1900s!" Steve clarified.

"Nice to see you, Cap." Clint said, clearing his throat.

"So, what's the thing about another Avenger?" Steve asked.

"Can I tell them the exact person, Colson? I don't think they understand who we are referencing to." Tony said, impatient. Colson nodded. "Another part of New York has a hero called Spiderman. Colson wants to recruit him to the team. It would be easier if we actually knew the guys appearance!" Tony revealed.

"Why specifically Spiderman? Why not just ask Thor to come back down here with his buddies to kick some ass? That would make our jobs easier! What's so different about 'Spiderman'?!" Natasha snapped, not intrigued by the whole idea.

"Well, in the business OSCORP, they made illegal robot army prototypes that almost destroyed the whole city." Colson started, but Tony cut him off.

"Spiderman was the only one in the city that stopped the OSCORP, caused chaos. There were 3 villains. All of the SHEILD agents were doing something out of the city." Then he started reading names from a computer. "The first villain stole a metal Rhino suit from OSCORP and used it for idiotic chaos. Not much relation to it all unless you want to count wanting to murder anything in his way, including Spiderman." Everyone was listening to Tony's persuasion. "Then, there is Electro; an OSCORP repairman gone wrong, as people say. The guy was one of the main masterminds behind OSCORP, but got no credit to his success. He was electrocuted with a charging tank of electric eels and electric cables, on his way to fix the power. After, he wanted to destroy Spiderman, who was once his idle, before the accident that changed his life from boring to electric; A bit confusing if you ask me, since their aren't many details on the guy's motives; Spiderman and a college girl killed that helped him killed Electro with the powerplant about 20-30 blocks away from here. Electro was a living nightmare for civilians, with the metal he controlled by electricity, everywhere." Everyone was intrigued of what Stark was saying, so he went on. "Next villain, who was teamed up with Electro, the Green Goblin; He was a part of a family with a disease, and the only cure from his disease that his father died from, was Spiderman's blood, or so he thought. The guy was the new owner of OSCORP, which meant any access to its dark secrets. He killed for Spiderman's blood, including killing the college girl partner of Spiderman—" Tony went on, but Natasha interrupted.

"Who is the college girl who died?" She asked, taking out her cell phone. Tony thought for a minute, clicking around on the hologram computer.

"Gwen Stacey. A girl who used worked with OSCORP. She started working against it when she found out a few of its secrets." Tony replied, looking at Gwen's Obituary on the screen. Natasha's eyes lit up and she finally spoke. Everyone looked at her. She smirked.

"Boys… Time for our mission to track down Spiderman."

**I hope you guys liked it so far. I know it started off a little crappy but it will get better if you read on...**

**:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**This time I am going to mark where the setting or person I'm talking about has changed, since it looked confusing when I read it myself to see how it looked. Don't forget to post a review! Thanks for all of the feedback! ENJOY! P.S Thanks to MysteryGal12 for showing me how to post a new chapter! I am going to start off this post when Peter was watching the news. :)**

"And that ends todays Morning News… See you all tomorrow." Peter stood up from the kitchen table and was about to turn off the TV, when a breaking news alert came on. He stopped. "Breaking News; There has been a sighting off the South New York area of Steve Rogers, or as town civilians call him, Cptain America. Our News Truck has spotted him on South 5th Avenue and Barker Street…" He turns off the TV and smiles. Peter jogs to his room and grabs his camera. He wanted to lay low. 

"Time to see why that guy's here." He says as he gets his jacket and runs out the door. 

…. 

"I've been spot." Steve said into his walkie talkie, as he is signing autographs from a few random civilians. 

"Don't worry, we've noticed." Natasha said back. "We saw your face in the Breaking News report. We can meet up with you later." 

"Hopefully I'm not going to be spotted here either; I don't like the attention." Tony says in the walkie talkie. 

"Says the guy who has his name on a building!" Clint says back to Stark. Natasha, Colson, Clint, and Tony were all in disguise and undercover, but Steve was in his Spangled suit gear shirt and black pants, walking around like he _was _undercover. 

"What's our goal, Agent Romanoff? You haven't told us yet, and we're wondering around the wrong side of New York for no reason." Colson said to Natasha. 

"I am hypothesizing that Gwen Stacy was a friend of Spiderman. Therefore, they might've gone to the same High School together. I am going to ask the director of the High School (Principal) if he knows anything. If not, you think of something, sir." Natasha said back to Colson. 

"Good thinking, Romanoff. Barton, you scan the area. Make sure there is no suspicious activity, maybe if we are recognized. Rogers, when you're done with your 'Fan group', follow Romanoff to the School. Stark, did you find anything else on your computer that might be useful?" Colson said. Tony hesitated and thought about it before responding moments later. 

"Sir, the Green Goblin is located at the nearest prison (**A/N** couldn't find the prison name). We can see if he has answers we need." 

"I don't know how that will end, Stark, but we can't take any chances. Green Goblin has a short, yet harsh reputation. I will go with you, to access the backup if needed. Don't forget to find out the guy's real name, Stark. We can't just walk in and ask for the Green Goblin." Colson said. 

"On it, Colson." Tony replied. Everyone walked separate ways, Steve now separated from the fan group. What the 5 agents didn't know what deep secrets were coming to them. 

**Sorry its short but I was rushing on this one. I will post again soon! And I will be adding the other Avengers in later in the story, but right now it's just those guys.** **Don't forget to post a review!**

**:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys so much for posting reviews! ENJOY CHAPTER 3! :D**

"Hi, we are here to see Harry Osborne." Colson said to the policeman behind the desk.

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Osborne isn't accepting any visitors at this time. Perhaps another time." The man said, not bothering to look up from his paperwork in front of him.

"That wasn't a question." Tony said with a serious face, as Colson held up his SHIELD badge (New version). The policeman looked up, and became alarmed.

"Why do you want to see Harry Osborne, sir?" He asked, holding his gun pocket.

"That is classified, officer." Colson said, eyeing the gun and the man at the same time. The officer became frustrated.

"Your agency has been compromised, Agent Colson." He exclaimed, reading Colson's badge. "All of your classified secret records have been released to the world! What makes you think you can waltz into our police department without our men shooting you down?!"

"We are in the making new secrets. Now, let us talk to Harry Osborne, or we will call our backup!" Colson warned, which persuaded the officer to escort them to the Green Goblin's cell, silent.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"So, why is it again you want me to tell you about Gwen Stacy's and her old files? I mean, you two aren't the first. Her family wanted her old files for her obituary in the newspaper a few months ago. It's a shame what happened to her… She was a senior here 2 years ago, so we still have her files here. Nice girl… straight A's …. Internship at the company OSCORP…. Senior valedictorian… She was a people person… Everyone was at her funeral… Students, Family, Friends, Acquaintances, everyone… One of the best speakers there was one of my students, Peter Parker. I am pretty sure Peter and Gwen was a couple. He was a good kid too… I think he became the town's newspaper photographer… those two would've made a nice match. " Steve and Natasha had found the principal in his office, and after the question "Do you know anything about a former student here, Gwen Stacy?" That Natasha had asked, snooping for information, he gave them everything they wanted to know. No surprise though; a lot of people knew about Gwen Stacy after AND before her death. As they thanked him and walked out, he followed them out, probably leaving too. The man tripped coming out the door and dropped his books, and Steve's generous instincts kicked in, and he attempts to help the man pick them up.

"Oh, no, that's ok, I got it, thank you." The man said, leaning down, but Steve refused to walk away.

"No, I got it. You won't be able to carry all of these papers and books with only one arm, sir." Steve insisted, taking the books from him to hold, both Natasha and Steve glancing at the man's empty right sleeve of his suit jacket...

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Who are you people and what are you doing in my cell?!" Osborne asked, calm, yet frustrated. He turned around in the metal chair he was sitting in, and faced Tony and Colson. Once Tony saw his dirty and depressed face, he thought the guy was extremely mental, and looked like he hasn't slept in the months he's been there! Just as the policeman walked out, assuming that the 2 agents had it under control, Colson replied.

"We are here to ask you some questions, Mr. Osborne. This will only take a few minutes." Colson insured, Tony standing behind him at his shoulder, as if he was a body guard.

"Every interview and interrogation I have had since I joined this hell hole said they would only take 'A few minutes'; ending up being an hour or so of fucking torture!" Harry snapped, not fazing Colson, but Tony took of the glasses that covered his eyes, rubbed his forehead and sighed, a little amused with the comment. Harry turned back around in his chair, facing forward again.

"We only have one question, actually. It might lead to a few other questions, depending on your answer. We don't have all day, Osborne." Tony said back, and Osborne huffed, persuaded to answer.

"I'm listening." Harry said blankly. Tony nodded to Colson, and Phil walked slowly to be directly in front of Harry, Tony behind the chair.

"Do you know anything about the identity of Spiderman?" Harry slowly crept an evil grin on his face.

**VILLAIN TWIST! If you haven't seen the first "The Amazing Spiderman" movie then you will be totally lost! How am I doing so far? Don't forget to comment! :)**


End file.
